Storage racks for small articles, ranging from pencils to pens and other items such as paint brushes, cassettes and small container are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,469; 5,570,794 and 5,718,342. The storage racks described in these patents are not specifically intended to support thin, planar objects such as business calling cards, index cards and file folders in an upstanding relation to a supporting surface such as a desk although they may be used to, store such items in a hanging position. I have invented a container for the storage of thin, planar objects in an upright orientation on a desk-which is shown and described in my pending patent application Ser. No. 10/242,650, filed Sep. 12, 2002. This container includes multiple support loops which may be of varying heights and widths.